


Unrefined

by liyussi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lu Han, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Hybrid Minseok, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyussi/pseuds/liyussi
Summary: In a society run by werewolves, as a fox, Minseok is what one would call 'feral' at best





	Unrefined

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to put works on ao3 so.. I'm doing it. gonna try to keep it on the down low though so I wont be posting links to it.

Minseok whimpered, his jaw slack with saliva running all down his chin. He’s panting, his body burning at nearly fever temperatures. He probably looked like a mess, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t know how to control himself.

 

“Who knows what kind of troubles you’d cause outside in the state you’re in now. It’s a good thing I picked you up when I did.” A voice came from behind him. It made Minseok snarl, lips curling upward as shame and anger filled his chest. He was perfectly fine—he had managed to be fine before. He didn’t need to be picked up by some stranger; he didn’t need help.

 

A hand descended on his ass in repercussion. It didn’t hurt, but it had enough force to make the flesh jiggle and for Minseok to let out a yelp, his ears flattening against his head.

 

“Don’t do that.” The man holding him scolded. “There’s a difference between our kind and animals—so don’t act like one.”

 

Minseok bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back another growl. His cheeks were dark red, flushed from both his fever and the embarrassment he could feel welling up inside him. He wasn’t an animal—so what if he acted a little unrefined and unruly? That didn’t mean he was acting like an animal. He didn’t have to call Minseok that.

 

The fingers returned, this time softer, and sinking into Minseok’s ass where they had been previously. The small man arched, knees digging into the mattress where they were resting on either side of a pair of legs that belonged to the man sitting behind him. Minseok whined, bucking against the large hand that was placed over his stomach to keep the fox hybrid somewhat in place.

 

“Hnngah…” Minseok strangled out, groaning and panting as he drooled all over himself. He wriggled his ass back against the two fingers thrusting into him, moving to grip the knees under him as he humped back desperately.

 

“Use your words Minseok.”

 

The fox tilted his head back, staring blankly up at the ceiling as he tried to ride the digits harder, faster.

 

“Please…” The small man panted.

 

“Please what? I have a name—ask me nicely.”

 

“Oh—” Minseok suddenly shivered, thighs convulsing as he felt his waist pulse with pleasure. Heat spiked up his back, flushing his body pink, as the first gush of slick trickled down from his now throbbing hole, coating the hand between his legs. He heard the other groan at the sight and the smell of Minseok’s arousal, a quiet fuck leaving his lips.

 

“So even foxes can leak when aroused enough,” The man mumbled. “Just like an Omega.”

 

“Please,” Minseok managed to whimper. “Please fuck me—Lu Han please,”

 

“There we go,” Lu Han praised, pushing in a third finger to stretch the smaller man a bit more, the wetness making it easier. “That wasn’t so hard was it?”

 

Minseok could only keen, more slick rushing out of him at the praise. The sensation was new even to him—hadn’t known it was possible. No one had touched him there like this before—not even himself. Sure, he’d gone through a few heats in his time, but they were never like this. He had urges, and he indulged in those urges by fucking any willing females he could find that would take a fox from the slums, but he had never known or experienced the touch of wolf hybrid—let alone, an Alpha.

 

It felt like his entire body was tingling, an unbearable itch lying under his skin, tugging at his abdomen, heating his cock, making his wet hole clench. He had never in his life wanted to be filled to the brim, to be fucked raw and loaded with cum more than now. He wanted the man who had picked him up all those days ago to fuck him into the bed, to break Minseok in half till he’s crying, and then keep going anyways. He wanted the Alpha’s thick cock. He knew Lu Han was turned on too—could smell the heavy scent of his arousal, the heat from his pants. He could relieve Minseok of his suffering—he could make everything better.

 

“Please, oh please oh please, Lu Han fuck me—fill me,” Minseok begged, beginning to bounce his hips over the fingers driving into him. Slick was running down his thighs now, dripping onto Lu Han’s pants and coating his hand. The fingers withdrew, slick stringing from the digits before the strands became too thin and broke. Crazed with pleasure and not wanting to let go, Minseok bared his teeth again, another snarl making its way out of his mouth as he dug his hands into Lu Han’s legs, sharp nails piercing, as if he were punishing the other man for even daring to stop.

 

He was grabbed by the back of his neck, the grip tight as Minseok was abruptly pushed forward to fall face first against the bed, his ass in the air.

 

“Behave.” Lu Han reprimanded him again. “If Omegas can remain civil during their heats, so can you. If you don’t stop acting up, I’ll lock you in this room and leave you to deal with your heat by yourself.”

 

Minseok sobbed at the prospect of possibly being left alone. He’d done it before, but now—it sounded like absolute misery. He wouldn’t be able to handle his own self with the way his body was acting now.

 

“I will—I will, I promise,” Minseok panted out, distressed. “Please, please put it in.”

 

“I don’t think you’re stretched enough little one,” Lu Han smiled, his expression softening at Minseok’s submission. He ran his hands over the soft globes in front of him, squeezing the plump flesh of Minseok’s backside. “You’re small—too small. I’m not sure if that’s just a fox thing or if it’s just because you’re living without eating everyday, but as you are now, I don’t think you can take it.”

 

“I can,” Minseok insisted, pressing his hips back a bit more. His hole squeezed around nothing, the rim pink and shining with slick. “I want it—I can take it.”

 

The Alpha gave him a look, one of his brows raised in skepticism. The man shifted anyway, moving his hands down to unbutton his slacks. He reached in and slowly pulled out the bulge that had been pressing against the front of his pants, the cock sliding out after a tug of resistance from the elastic band of his underwear.

 

It was thick—mouthwateringly thick. With it finally exposed, Minseok’s senses were immediately overwhelmed with the scent Alpha pheromones. It had Minseok shaking, his back arching inward a little more as he tried present himself completely to the other man. It was no wonder the wolves were able to take over the city after the last of humans had gone extinct. Lu Han smelled so powerful—so delicious. It tingled his nose, made saliva pool into his mouth as another wave of slick gushed from his needy hole. He had never reacted like this before—to any hybrid. He blamed it on his heat.

 

“Please…” Minseok whimpered, crawling back on his hands and knees a fraction to push his ass closer, his tail angled to the side and up. The underside was wet, black fur shimmering from the slick. Lu Han moved his hand back against the hole, dipping three fingers into the soft mess to massage the smaller man from the inside. The Alpha smiled at how easily Minseok’s hole opened up for him, sucking the digits in.

 

“You’re so demanding.” Lu Han commented. He swirled his fingers, twisting them and thrusting slowly, watching as Minseok’s body shook with the stimulation. His long fingers quickly found the trembling hybrid’s prostate, the bundle hard against the pads. Lu Han pressed down, nearly moaning as Minseok’s chest collapsed against the bed, his body heaving and convulsing as he tried to ride through the pleasure. His ankles were trembling, toes curled as Lu Han rubbed insistently against the fox’s prostate, feeling more and more slick dribble out.

 

“You’re sensitive, but not quite like my kind,” Lu Han observed lazily, stroking his cock in time with the movement of his fingers. “Most wolves in heat like this would be soaking the bed with their jizz the moment they’re touched.”

 

Minseok didn’t respond—couldn’t respond. He was rocking back against Lu Han’s fingers, lips parted and tongue lolling out as he felt his orgasm closing in on him. He had wanted Lu Han’s cock, but this felt great too. The Alpha’s long and deft fingers were pressing inside him in every right way, loading his body with all kinds of sweet sensations that the fox hybrid could barely handle it.

 

He was close—too close—when Lu Han suddenly stopped, his fingers pulling away.

 

Distraught, and even slightly angered, Minseok sat up quickly, tail curling between his legs as his ears pressed flat against his head again. He tried to growl, but it came out as an upset whine instead. Lu Han clicked his tongue at the display.

 

“What did I tell you?” The Alpha’s stern voice came. The absolute of his tone had Minseok shrinking away, feeling the wolf’s power over him as he quickly lowered his head in submission and apology.

 

“I’ll be good…” Minseok whispered. “I’ll be good Lu Han… I just wanna come. Fuck me—put your cock in me. I’ll do whatever you say—I’ll learn to be a good fox for you.” The hybrid leaned forward till he was against the bed again, moving his hands back to spread his ass apart. His middle fingers pulled against the rim, stretching the soft entrance.

 

Lu Han smirked, shifting up onto his knees as he positioned his body closer, the tip of his cock just centimeters from Minseok’s slicked entrance.

 

“You’re gonna be good for me?” Lu Han asked. “You sound like every Omega that’s tried to present their cunt at me.”

 

“I’ll be better than them!” Minseok cried out, becoming desperate and nearly sobbing into the pillows. “I’ll do whatever you want me to do—be whatever you want me to be! Just please put your cock in me—fill me with your cum, mess me up, shove your knot in and make me scream. I’ll become an Omega for you so please—”

 

Minseok gasped as he felt pressure against his ass. It was hot, hard, and the fox hybrid keened at how close he was to finally reaching satisfaction. It felt big—much bigger than Minseok knew he should probably take—but with his mind addled by a heat that was much more intense than he had ever experienced before, he couldn’t think or hope for anything other than just being speared open and used like a fuck toy.

 

“Alright,” He heard the Alpha say in a low voice that sent shivers up Minseok’s body. “I’ll give it to you then.”

 

Lu Han pushed, one large hand coming up to grab Minseok by his thin waist to pull him back. Minseok’s hands slipped from their grip on his ass, the smaller man opting to fist the sheets tightly instead as the push from Lu Han’s cock slowly opened him up.

 

He could feel his hips straining, his entrance stretching achingly. Minseok let out a long whine, his head hanging low between his shoulders as he tried his very best to relax. Many long moments afterwards and gentle pushes from Lu Han, the crown of the Alpha’s cock finally slipped in, Minseok’s hole sucking it in greedily once the worst of the fit was done. The muscles locked tight over the head, Minseok shaking as he moaned breathily. It wasn’t even entirely in yet, but Minseok already felt so full.

 

Lu Han rocked forward again, this time the length beginning to push in easier, faster, the slick letting it glide in. Minseok was holding his breath by the time the Alpha finally bottomed out. Completely and absolutely filled beyond what Minseok thought was possible, the smaller man finally let out a choke before sucking in a shuddering breath. He was whimpering uncontrollably, realizing he really did bite off more than he could chew. He couldn’t move—Minseok was too scared to. Every breath he took had his stomach clenching. He could feel his muscles straining against the thick cock inside him.

 

It burned, it was uncomfortable, it felt surreal, it felt obscene—all kinds of emotions overwhelmed the fox hybrid. He bunched the bed sheets against his cheeks, burying is face against them with a whine. He heard the Alpha male laugh, the movement jerking the length lodged inside the smaller one.

 

“Regretting being so hasty now?” Lu Han seemed to mock him. To Minseok’s relief, at least, the other man wasn’t moving. He let the much smaller man quiver around him, keeping still as he waited for Minseok adjust.

 

“No…” Minseok tried to argue, but it was clear the fox hybrid was struggling to breathe around being so completely full. The lust and need to be fucked was still burning in his gut, maddeningly present and gnawing, but at the same time his body refused to move. He was completely speared, filled to the brim and more. He wanted it, but it was too much.

 

“Don’t lie,” Lu Han chastised, though his tone wasn’t nearly as strict as before when he was reprimanding Minseok for acting unrefinely. He ran his large hands over the fox hybrid’s hips gently, squeezing the flesh reassuringly before one slipped under Minseok’s front, encasing the smaller man’s cock in a tight grip and pumping him methodically. Minseok shivered at the pleasure, lashes fluttering, as his hips quivered. He felt his walls clench accordingly to the sensations, a choked moan slipping from his lips as his ass tried to close around the thick length inside him, creating a kind of pressure that sent sparks up his spine.

 

“Feel better?” Lu Han asked with a smile as he continued stroking and pumping the other’s dick. Minseok gurgled out a whimper as he shifted on his knees, his tail lifting higher as he pressed his ass up higher. The cock pressed downwards at his movement, the black haired male shivering. Spit dribbled onto the sheets below him, but Minseok was burning up too much to notice. His entire face and body felt like they were on fire. “Words?”

 

“Feels—feels good…” Minseok said breathlessly, tongue heavy in his mouth. As soon as the words left his mouth, Lu Han tightened his grip on the fox’s hips and slowly drew his cock back, pulling it out inch by inch. Minseok keened and yowled as he felt himself being pulled from the inside, his ass instinctively trying to follow the moment to keep from being emptied and also to lessen the strange sensation, but Lu Han kept him firmly in place.

 

The cock popped out with a wet noise, the slick that had been plugged inside the small man gushing out all at once. Minseok moaned as he felt his thighs and knees wet from the amount—Lu Han’s thick length having not allowed even a drop to spill out.

 

“Fuck—you’re a fucking faucet,” Lu Han groaned as he pushed the head of his cock back against the pink, winking rim. The ring of muscles opened easily this time, straining slightly and flushing in color from the stretch, but otherwise made way for the Alpha’s invasion once more. Minseok let out a drawn out moan as he went from completely empty to entirely full once again, his hips undulating this time in want. “You’re as wet as an Omega.”

 

“Yes—yes, yours—your Omega—fuck me and make me yours—” Minseok babbled uncontrollably, tears of pleasure pricking his eyes as he continued to circle his ass, gently stimulating his stretched walls. The hand over his cock tightened and stilled, Minseok’s black flattened ears pressing closer to his skull in disappointment, but he didn’t growl. He knew Lu Han wouldn’t like it—would pull out and leave Minseok to deal with his heat alone—so he held it back.

 

“If I really wanted an Omega, I wouldn’t have taken you home Minseok,” Lu Han chuckled as he drew back again, only pulling out about halfway before he pushed forward again, Minseok’s entire body rocking with his movements.

 

“Then—then why…?” Minseok asked as best as he could between his moaning and panting. He cried out when Lu Han bent forward, draping his larger frame over the smaller hybrid and effectively jostling his cock inside the fox.

 

“Hm, at first it was out of pity,” Lu Han admitted. “You were so dirty and starved—and when I confronted you for stealing my wallet you turned into a complete animal—teeth and spit and all. It was quite embarrassing on behalf of all hybrids.”

 

Minseok’s tail, which had been tilted up and brushed towards the side during all this, moved to curl between his legs, the tip brushing his belly. The black fur was getting wet thanks to his slick and the cock currently stretching him open, but Minseok didn’t care. He was embarrassed hearing Lu Han say all that. He gripped the bed sheets and pulled them close to his head as he tried to hide his bright red face. Just because he was a rowdy and headstrong stray from the slums didn’t mean Lu Han’s words didn’t hurt or make him feel self-conscious. He had been aware of it after all to a certain level—that he wasn’t like the wolves or the other refined hybrids that lived in the city—that the others considered him and the other strays as an embarrassment to their society.

 

He whimpered sadly, unable to keep the sound in with all the emotions and pheromones running through him, and was immediately peppered with small, gentle kisses against his temple. Lu Han ran a hand through the hybrid’s dark locks, brushing up the fringe from Minseok’s sweat-matted forehead.

 

“That was at first—though you were a bit frustrating at times, what with your stubborn attitude—I really admire how much you value yourself. Even though you’re from less than most, you keep your head high and refuse to bow to anyone else. It’s different from the Omega’s I interact with and it’s… beautiful, how you don’t easily submit.” Lu Han explained as he rocked his hips against Minseok again. He reveled in the quiet moan that creeped out of the smaller man. “Well, except for now. But rather than a trophy, it feels more like an honor.”

 

“Even though I act like an animal?” Minseok squeaked out insecurely.

 

“Even though you act like an animal.” Lu Han laughed in agreement. “But that’s okay—I’ll fix that. I’ll make you a refined, strong, and wonderful mate.” The wolf hybrid said, his voice falling into a husky growl as he suddenly shifted up, his hands finding their way under Minseok’s body to lift the small man upright and into his lap. Minseok didn’t even get a chance to react to the surprising statement, the only thing coming out of his mouth being a loud cry. He sank a bit further over the already long length, the cock piercing up into his stomach even more.

 

Lu Han’s hands wound around Minseok’s thighs, lifting the small man up a fraction to give himself leeway before he thrusted up, his feet planted firmly on the bed. Minseok bounced in the Alpha’s lap with an even louder cry, nearly biting his tongue from the harsh jerk. He gasped desperately for air, body wholly unprepared for the intense sensation of being fucked so roughly and deeply, even despite the burning heat consuming his body.

 

Minseok barely had time to adjust when Lu Han was thrusting up again, balls slamming against his ass, the fox hybrid keening and choking on his own gasps. His tail curled between his legs from the harsh pleasure, his legs automatically trying to close as his body was overwhelmed. Lu Han let him to a certain extent, but kept the fox’s legs in place as he thrusted up again and again, slowly building up to a pace until Minseok was constantly bouncing over his cock.

 

It didn’t take much after that—already worked up from being fingered open and with his heat driving his mind insane, Minseok curled within Lu Han’s grip as best as he could as he let out a strangled wail, his hole clenching madly around the thick cock driving in and out of him as the stimulation of the rough thrusts pushed him over the edge. He sobbed as his cock spurted energetically, streaking the bed and a bit on the inside of his right thigh with cloudy semen.

 

He was pulled all the way up, lifted from Lu Han’s cock. He dribbled slick messily onto the Alpha’s lap with his hole empty, his entrance clenching uselessly. It gaped slightly from being so open, the rim pinker than usual from the friction and stretch. Minseok sobbed quietly as he fell from his high, his entire body shaking from tumbling over into release so quickly. Lu Han shushed him, kissed his shoulder, and praised him for being good. Minseok’s head swam with a rush of emotions—craving the attention, craving to be filled and fucked again even though he just came.

 

“You smell like a horny, but happy, little fox.” Lu Han teased, nipping at the flattened ears atop Minseok’s head that the hybrid still didn’t know how to hide. They twitched between his lips, the fox moaning needily. Lu Han lowered the small man down again, his cock slipping back into the fox’s wet, hot heat seamlessly. Minseok tilted his head with a moan, back arching against Lu Han at the fill. He was sat fully down in the wolf’s lap once more and pulled closer, knees bending against his chest. He couldn’t stop shaking, so overwhelmed with the Alpha muddling his senses, ruining his insides, and generally making a mess of him.

 

Maybe it was just the heat talking, but now more than ever, Minseok wanted to be a good hybrid. He wanted to please the Alpha—show that he was capable of behaving and wasn’t just some backstreet rat. He used the hold the other man had on him to wriggle around, whimpering and pleading for the other to move—to reward him for being good.

 

“Calm down,” Lu Han mumbled, though he sounded far from annoyed. He gave an experimental thrust, Minseok hiccuping at the jolt. “You’re in heat—we have a few days to enjoy ourselves. I’ll satisfy all your needs and more, don’t worry.”

 

The Alpha began thrusting firmly again, shaking Minseok’s much smaller body over and over. Minseok held on as best as he could, his sweaty hands slipping over Lu Han’s arms. His entire body felt like it was singing, thrumming with burning hot arousal as Lu Han’s cock dug its imprint inside his body repeatedly. It was throbbing and thick—filled Minseok’s small frame easily—and every thrust brushed against his prostate with a heavy and hard pressure. To think they had the entirety of Minseok’s heat to indulge in absolute debauchery—the fox wasn’t sure if he would be able to last that long.

 

He was already wailing a few moments later, his hole so drenched with slick, every plunge of Lu Han’s fat cock made obscene wet noises. The Alpha upped his pace, beating into the fox with hard slaps from his hips. Minseok gasped, mouth constantly slack while he struggled for oxygen. With his heat in full swing now, egged on from the Alpha’s possessive and commanding pheromones, Minseok had no trouble barreling into another orgasm, albeit dry. He tensed, breath caught in his throat with a cut-off cry, nearly wringing the wolf’s cock with how tight he was clenching. His toes curled, legs convulsing, as he tried to ride through the sensations.

 

And Lu Han didn’t stop. He pushed Minseok down so he was face down against the bed. His ass was tugged up impatiently, and with this new position, Lu Han was able to fuck even harder. Minseok nearly toppled over as the larger man delivered his next thrust, his fists against the mattress to keep himself in place. Even then, he was slowly edging upwards, Lu Han’s brutal pace pulling strangled screams from the fox.

 

The Alpha suddenly grabbed the base of the fox’s tail, the fur warm and wet between his fingers, and pulled.

 

Minseok gasped, wide eyes staring at the head of the bed, as his ass followed the unforgiving grip. He screamed, loud and unrestrained, as he clawed at the bed frantically.

 

“As I thought—so sensitive here.” Lu Han said, licking his lips at the sight of the fox losing his mind. He tugged a little harder, making Minseok’s knees lift slightly from the bed as he tried to follow the pull. The fox hybrid pushed his face against the bed and screamed again, seizing as sharp, nearly painful, pleasure raced up his body, starting from his tail and his abused prostate.

 

Lu Han fucked him like that, holding the man’s ass up by his tail and his other hand gripping Minseok’s hips to keep him in place, making him feel every brunt of his thrusts. Minseok’s eyes rolled as he was overwhelmed, lashes fluttering, as he was forced to dry orgasm one more time for his Alpha. He was swimming in the aftershocks, hearing muddled, and he nearly missed the sound of Lu Han clicking his tongue.

 

“You tore the blanket up. Was it too much?” The wolf hybrid asked, though he didn’t seem to be expecting a response, if the continual movement of his hips meant anything. Minseok wanted to respond, but he couldn’t so much as get a word out. He lied there, fucked stupid and into overstimulation, and concentrated what little of his sanity he had left into trying not to piss himself from the pleasure like an uncontrollable mutt.

 

His tail was finally released, Minseok whimpering in both relief and longing for Lu Han to yank it again. Instead he was pushed flat against the bed, cock rubbing against the mattress as Lu Han’s heavier body fell over him. Minseok wriggled to spread his legs open a little further.

 

“M’gonna knot you,” Lu Han hummed as he kissed over Minseok’s shoulder. The fox hybrid moaned, his heartbeat spiking at the promise of a big Alpha knot spreading his insides open and locking them together. His body burned up, excitement coursing through his limbs. Minseok bit his bottom lip and rocked his hips, rubbing his cock against the bed and jostling the wolf’s thick cock inside him.

 

“Please,” Minseok pleaded. Lu Han didn’t have to be asked twice—the man immediately began thrusting again, the springs of the mattress helping his movements to be faster and that much harder.

 

“Gonna plug you up—mark you as mine,” Lu Han began to growl, making Minseok shiver at how animalistic the usually refined wolf was becoming. “Gonna ruin you—gonna make you come over and over on my cock until your wet little fox cunt can’t be satisfied with anything other than my cock ever again.”

 

“Ah—oh fuck, Lu Han,” Minseok cried out at the other’s filthy words, his hole gushing more slick, the liquid seeping out with every draw back of Lu Han’s hips. If it were anyone else, Minseok would’ve decked them in the face for speaking to him like that—but the thought of being ruined by Lu Han, becoming his mate and turning into an Omega for him despite being a fox, riled up the smaller hybrid. He jerked, his emptied cock tingling at the base as he felt another orgasm building. God did Minseok want it—he wanted the Alpha’s cum drenching his walls, filling him up, making him swollen with the promise of pups until Minseok couldn’t possibly fit anything more.

 

“Fuck,” Lu Han breathed, hips stuttering as he sped up a bit more. He had Minseok hiccuping, breath catching with every harsh thrust, his gasps and moans cut in between. He felt his rim burn as it was stretched a little more, his already small hole twitching as Lu Han’s knot began to form. He wailed, pushing his ass back as best as he could despite being sandwiched against the bed.

 

It grew and grew, Lu Han’s knot tugging at his entrance and making vulgar noises as it plunged in and out of the wet mess of Minseok’s ass. Soon, it grew too much to tug out and Lu Han settled for rocking against Minseok frantically as his knot ballooned inside the small fox, rubbing his thick and throbbing cock against the clenching and soft walls.

 

“That’s it—open your pussy up Minseok, fuck—” Lu Han groaned, nosing against Minseok’s neck and scenting him, basking in the smaller man’s sweet cries. “Taking my knot so well—such a good little fox—gonna make sure your hole gapes when your heat is over. Won’t ever be satisfied without my cock ever again.”

 

“Lu Han!” Minseok wailed, his hole clenching tighter. The knot bulged, growing as big as it could and locking itself completely in the small fox. It pressed harshly against Minseok’s prostate, and with Lu Han’s constant and hurried rocking, Minseok felt his vision crossing as he was pushed into possibly the hardest orgasm he’s ever had. His legs shook, squeezing against the body between them, as he bucked and convulsed under Lu han’s weight. It seemed to last forever—the clenching of his insides squeezing the wolf’s cock almost rhythmically, making the knot press harder against his prostate to further milk his release. He trembled, practically vibrated, as Minseok tried his best to breathe through the intense climax.

 

Lu Han came with a loud groan and a rough bite to the juncture of Minseok’s neck and shoulder. His cock throbbed as he began to unload heavy streams of cum into the smaller body, his hips rocking ceaselessly to grind his knot against Minseok’s prostate and to thoroughly empty his balls into the fox’s welcoming ass. He wasn’t done even after Minseok fell from his high, the small man whimpering and crying as he was endlessly stimulated. He may have came a second time over Lu Han’s knot, but the Alpha was too lost in his own to realize.

 

When his cock finally stopped spilling cum into the sobbing fox, Minseok’s belly was slightly swollen from the fill. With his cock, knot, and cum, Minseok was absolutely stuffed, his stomach bloated with it all. The man was twitching, eyes unfocused as the lustful need of his heat temporarily subsided due to being so completely fucked. Unlike Omegas, Minseok’s heat as a fox wasn’t as maddening, and it made the hybrid wonder if he would be able to last the days like this.

 

Lu Han was going to completely wreck him by the time it was all over, and the prospect of it made his gut tingle in expectation.

 

The wolf hybrid released his neck, his teeth coming away with specks of blood. He licked at the mark he left behind lovingly, pushing his hands under Minseok’s body to hold him securely as he rolled their bodies over. Minseok whimpered as he went, feeling much too full to be moving around the way he was. He settled though once Lu Han stilled, basking in the warmth of the other’s body heat and the afterglow of wonderful sex.

 

“Mine, all mine.” Lu Han whispered as he ran a hand over Minseok’s bloated stomach. Minseok whimpered at the attention.

 

“All yours… does that mean you’re all mine too?” Minseok asked quietly.

 

“Yes, all yours Minseok.” Lu Han hugged the hybrid tightly, nuzzling into the man’s neck and taking in the scent of his well-fucked and happy fox.

 


End file.
